


Secrets

by Teagyn026



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Albino Yahaba, First Kiss, Fluff, How Do I Tag, KyouHaba - Freeform, Language, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mostly Fluff, short and sweet, soft kyoutani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teagyn026/pseuds/Teagyn026
Summary: It’s 1am, Yahaba  is hiding something and Kyoutani can’t sleep
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! this is my first time posting on here. This will also be posted on wattpad :))

"Fuck" yahaba though to himself. 

He's currently at a trainimg camp waiting for everyone in his room to fall asleep, those people including Kindachi, Kunimi, Kyoutani, and Watari. He's had to stay up till 1:30am every night for two days in a row to make sure no one would catch him. 

It wasn't that he was doing anything bad it's just he had to take out his contacts out which he had been wearing all day. None of his teammates are aware that he is albino and he's scared they'll judge him for it so he just kept quiet. He knows they would never do that but there's still fear. 

Once Yahaba assumed everyone would be asleep he got up quietly and walked to the closest bathroom. 

Well it seems not everyone was actually asleep  
.  
.  
.

Kyoutani had always had trouble sleeping he would wake up a lot though the night. This is what lead to his discovery of Yahaba sneaking out at 1:30am. The first day he assumed he just had to take a piss or something so he didn't think to much of it but he noticed it the second night to which couldn't have been a coincidence right? 

The third night he decided to follow Yahaba to the bathroom. which yes it did sound a little weird but he was curious okay dont question him.

Yahaba had just entered the (public) bathroom and only a second later Kyoutani walked in aswell.  
Yahaba was looking in the mirror kyoutani noticed but he also noticed Yahaba shove something quickly behind his back.

"Kyou what are you doing up" he said which a nervous smile on his face.

"I came here to ask you that" he replied in a grumble. 

Yahaba didn't respond instead shifted his feet with his hands still behind his back.

"what's behind your back? 

"n-Nothing just go back to sleep" 

"No yahaba what is it" 

"please kyou just leave it alone" yahaba sounded almost desperate to kyoutani. 

"For fucks sake just please tell me what it is" 

"I CANT" Yahaba snaped

"WHY THE HELL NOT" Kyoutani snaped right back. Yahabas eyes had started to water from both the contacts and the fact he was trying to keep something from kyoutani when all he was trying to do was help. 

"I-i'm sorry for snapping" Kyoutani said stepping closer after seeing yahaba almost in tears. "just please tell me what's wrong I know i'm not great with these kind of things but it's obvious something is up" 

"you'll just judge me"  
'great' Yahaba though now i'm actually crying. 

Kyoutani put his hand on yahabas chin gently forcing him to look up.  
"hey look at me i'm literally the definition of imperfect" yahaba had let out a little relived sigh. "and yeah sure I would usally tease you but I don't actually mean it especially if your serious about it" 

kyoutani had wrapped his arms around yahabas waist allowing yahaba to cry on his shoulder. Kyoutani rubbed little shapes into yahabas back to calm him down. 

Once Yahaba calmed down he held out what was in his hand to kyou who had taken it and looked at it. It was a lense case. 

"you have Eyesight issues?" 

Yahaba shakes his head no 

"Huh? I'm not following"

Yahaba had let out a little laugh cause he knew kyou wouldn't understand. 

"Kyou" his eyes started watering again "i-i-I'm albino... i wear colored contacts and ...dye my hair". 

Kyoutani was silent not because he was weirded out by it or anything just because it was shocking that he never noticed before. Then he relized how his silence might make yahaba get the wrong idea so he wrapped his arms around the taller boy again and said,  
"You really though i'd judge you because of that dumbass, i'm sorry you had to hide it".

"thank you" yahaba said finally returning the hug. 

After a few minutes He spoke up, "here do you want these back, also I can leave if you want me to" kyou said secretly hoping he would be able to stay.

"you can stay, just don't - dont-" 

"I won't" Kyoutani already knew what he was gonna say so he awnsersd honestly. 

Kyoutani turned around to give the other some privacy.

Yahaba turned to the mirror taking off his contacts. his eyes were naturally a violet/light pink color. Yahaba though they made him look abnormal but he still turned around. 

Kyou turned to look at yahaba making direct eye contact. Kyou smiled, not a scary smile but a gentle one that made yahabas heart flutter. 

Kyou grabbed yahabas face and kissed his drying tears away making the other boys face flush red. "I think your eyes are beautiful" he said honestly. 

"Thank you Ken" now Kyoutani was flushed as well. 

They made eye contact again before bursting into giggles then leaning into each other to have a proper first kiss. It was gentle and passionate yet loving. 

'just like ken' Yahaba thought smiling. 

"come on it's getting really late we should go back" he said interlocking his hand with kens. 

When they got back to the room Kyoutani stopped right infront of the door. 

"This means you'll be...mine right?" 

Yahaba laughed at how blunt he was, "Of course i'll be yours and only yours" he kissed Kyous cheek. Ken smiled more in the past 30 minutes than he has in a while.

When they entered the room luckily everyone was still asleep. They decided to share a futon not caring what everyone else would say in the moring. 

That night Kyoutani was able sleep all though the night and Yahaba had one less person to be worried about. 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~


End file.
